


Drop It Like It's Hot!

by polaris_dreams



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Attempt at Humor, Bickering, Cohabitation, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Sassy!Minho, Strangers to Lovers, annoyed!seungmin, flirty! dr. chan, jeongin and hyunjin are only mentioned, nosy neighbor! jisung, seungbin bffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29237841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polaris_dreams/pseuds/polaris_dreams
Summary: Things are hard for Seungmin.He has to endure a shitty job, a house in the middle of nowhere, and an hour long commute with a super annoying cab-mate -  Lee Minho. A mousy man who lives near his place and spends the entire journey just eating.It's still okay - the smell and the slurping noises. Until one day Minho decides to diss Seungmin's favorite drama. Cue broken limbs, hospital visits, and blooming relationships.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 87





	Drop It Like It's Hot!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This is officially the shortest and most self-indulgent piece I've ever written. The idea is /obviously/ from my own experiences - thankfully it was not broken bones in my case lol. 
> 
> As always, thanks to @elventear for being the best support and co-writer for this fic! What would I do without you?
> 
> DISCLAIMER: My characters have a foul mouth so proceed with caution.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this one^^

Seungmin is annoyed.

  
  


Very very annoyed.

  
  


Like wanting to thrash everything that comes in the way like hulk annoyed. 

  
  


One cannot blame him for being this way. It's 100% justified. He could hold a jury and win it by 70:30 votes if needed. Heck, he could legally murder someone right now and get applauded in return. 

  
  


Someone who is oblivious of his intentions right now, happily munching on his sandwich. 

  
  


Man, that thing looks at least one week old. Eww. The whole cab is stinking like his trash can. Which he should've cleared out this morning. Did he? 

  
  


God, he is only 24. Why can't he remember half of the things he does?

  
  


Now, let's rewind a bit and you'll see why Seungmin is fuming today. You got to see to support right? 

  
  


Let's start from the morning. Things were horrible from the get go. Like even before '8:30 AM torture'. 

  
  


Seungmin had missed his alarm by 30 whole minutes. And then fell right off the bed. Screw the sheets and the stupid blanket Changbin had suggested for him to purchase! Then he had like fifteen minutes to dress up and bolt out of the door. 

  
  


He could not miss his cab, no way. 

  
  


His office is more than an hour away. Who told him to get a house miles away from civilization. They don't even have direct bust connectivity. Or malls. Or a lot of people. But it had been dirt cheap and a total steal at that time. Plus he is not the only idiot in the area. There are more office-goers in the neighborhood. Most of them head to the same financial district as him.

  
  


Just like his 8:30 AM torture. A mousy man in denims and suit jacket.

  
  


They are cab-mates. Kind of. Seungmin and the man share the same cab to their respective offices. They have been doing that for an entire year now. 

  
  


Seungmin knows where he lives. Just two blocks down from his home, on a second floor apartment. 

  
  


He knows the man's eating choices and habits. Weird, but true. 

  
  


Seungmin can't help if this guy likes to take all his meals in front of him. Okay, not everything. But breakfast is the biggest meal of the day!

  
  


He's going to lay it out here, just to be clear:

  * Mondays are mostly store-bought croissants and coffee.
  * On Tuesdays, our 8:30 AM torture goes a bit fancy. Like some pancakes, mandu or anything warm. With coffee.
  * Wednesdays and Thursdays are sandwich days. An assortment of fillings, eggs, tuna, veggies, whatever. And coffee. 
  * Fridays go to salads. Blunder. And no coffee. Phew
  * Lastly, this weird man likes durian cakes. Who eats durian in public!



  
  


At least the guy has the manners to not litter and clean after himself. Bare minimum for someone who likes to pass his commute hour eating. Just eating.

  
  


But Seungmin never bothered to learn his name. Who cares.

  
  


If you think breakfast times are torturous. Then evening commute is worse than torture. With added work stress and traffic. And with the breakfast guy, sometimes.

  
  


The thing is, Seungmin might know his eating habits. But he has no idea where this guy works. His stop comes after Seungmin's. And his shift is not consistent, unlike Seungmin's 9:30 AM to 5:30 AM. Those days Seungmin works in peace, enjoying his Spotify playlist or just staring outside. It feels amazing.

  
  


Today's not that day.

  
  


So he had a bad morning. Almost missed his cab. Had to sit through someone's munching spree. Forgot a few slides of client presentation. Had an awkward conversation with the big boss. Got flirted on with this super annoying canteen lady. Someone spilled his latte on Seungmin's crisp white shirt. 

  
  


And now he has to share his cab with this idiot.

  
  


His annoyance is 100% justified.

  
  


He has half a mind to text Changbin and invite him over for a booze night. Yes, that should help him unwind a bit.

  
  


Or if nothing he will bring Felix. His better half, both figuratively and literally. Who can whip up Michelin star food in no time. 

  
  


Home-cooked food is a luxury to Seungmin. Even when he lives solo. He had refused to learn cooking, despite his mom's warnings. Now he knows why it is so essential. 16-year-old Seungmin did him dirty.

  
  


It's not that he only survives on canned and pre-cooked meals. Bless Ms. Han, his friendly neighbor. 

  
  


The kind lady makes sure to help him out with some dishes more often than not. He even gets invited to Han's family reunion parties. Seungmin can dare say he is a part of the Han clan now. He loves them all anyway. 

  
  


Excluding her youngest kid. Han. Fucking. Jisung.

  
  


The teen is loud, obnoxious and very nosy amongst several other things. He likes to sneak into Seungmin's apartment with Ms. Han's spare keys. And often eats up most of his stocked snacks. Seungmin is sure Jisung knows more about his apartment than he himself does. 

  
  


Forget everything, he can't even bring guys home in peace. There's this constant fear of Jisung just lurking around in his living space while he is having a sexy time. He would spare himself of that confrontation. 

  
  


Seungmin is too young to give 'bird and the bees' talk to anyone, thank you very much.

  
  


Instead, he gets his quota covered at his potential bed partners' place. Every single time. It's fun, in a way. And double bonus if they can cook!

  
  


His friends are no better. 

  
  


Changbin is like a kid trapped in a 35 year body. No exaggeration.

  
  


Felix is sneaky. His puppy eyes will lure you to do anything. Just like that one time he almost pulled Seungmin to have a threesome with them. Almost. 

  
  


Hyunjin is by far the better friend of this lot. Only because he lives an ocean away from him. The messages and the voice notes are enough of a headache. Seungmin won't survive his actual presence.

  
  


He could also text one of his flings. But naah, he wants to sleep on his bed. Today was hard.

  
  


For now a night with Changbin and Felix has to do. Sadly.

  
  


Me: yoh

Me: up for whiskey?

Me: i need food

  
  


Binnie: lmao okay

Binnie: you know i cant say no to whiskey

Binnie: i know u want felix too🙄 asshole

Binnie: what do you want to eat. we'll get ingredients

  
  


Me: you're the best baby boo

Me: muah😘

  
  


Binnie: you do this and chicken out whenever we ask you for actual kisses

Binnie: weirdo

Binnie: be there at 9

Binnie: get me black label jackass

  
  


Me: hehe

Me: done!

  
  


His dinner is set. Good job, Seungmin!

  
  


Now he can happily watch his C-drama in peace.

  
  


Or not.

  
  


Seungmin is halfway through EP. 6 of 'Go Ahead' when he feels someone tap on his shoulder. 

  
  


It's the weird guy. Of course.

  
  


'What are you watching?'

  
  


Seungmin raises his left eyebrow. Time to look intimidating.

  
  


'And you care. Why?'

  
  


'Wow, so defensive. I was just asking.'

  
  


'First time in a year?'

  
  


'So you noticed? Thought you were dumb or something.'

  
  


The audacity of this bitch.

  
  


'Excuse me?'

  
  


'You are excused. Keep watching your drama. It looks boring as fuck.'

  
  


'How dare you say anything to my drama? You have no taste, you little…...ugh!'

  
  


\------

  
  


Hindsight is a petty thing.

  
  


Seungmin knows he should have checked on locked car doors before pushing the guy out.

  
  


It would have cost him less.

  
  


Both bank balance wise and all that stress he has received in the past two weeks. And then some.

  
  


Yes, the guy deserved it. But Seungmin would have preferred a first degree murder. Clean and painless.

  
  


Because the cab guy is brutal. In every way possible. 

  
  


Seungmin did not sign up for this suffering.

  
  


At first, it was just minor stuff. Like the cab guy threatening to sue him. Just normal stuff. Seungmin could handle it. He had a broken arm and leg and had to be in bed for at least four weeks. He can get the papers sorted and be free from this. Easy.

  
  


But no, he moved a step beyond by guilt-tripping Seungmin into doing things for him.

  
  


Money is okay. Puppy eyes are not.

  
  


Seungmin is weak. Damn it, Felix!

  
  


_ 'I can't go home in my condition, who will get my clothes? I guess I will have to wait here and just…. stink.' _

  
  


_ 'My poor babies. I wish someone would take care of my Soonie, Doongie, Dori.' _

  
  


_ 'Crap, I need to keep my jobs. How will I cope once I get better. I need to pay my bills.' _

  
  


Seungmin had resisted. He did. But he was at fault, for the most part. So he obliged.

  
  


A big mistake.

  
  


Two weeks later and here he is. Juggling his office work with hospital rounds and cat-sitting hours every single day. 

  
  


This did not come without adjustments though. 

  
  


He had to shift to remote work for a few weeks. Seungmin had quoted a dying grandmother. His Nana was already in heaven for years now. Safe game.

  
  


Anyway, he would have someone dying if they don't stop demanding things.

  
  


Seungmin might have been helping the cab guy with personal stuff. But it's only a one time thing. He is no slave.

  
  


At least the cats are friendly. Umm.. two of them. The half-ginger is whiny as fuck. Reminds him of someone.

  
  


Seungmin is glad he's got help with the cats. Jisung. And his friend Jeongin. The duo lounge in Seungmin's apartment as if it's their home.

  
  


_ It's a barter! You eat my mom's food, I study at your place. Win-win. _

  
  


_ Does studying mean binging on Netflix on my tv and my couch? _

  
  


_ You use Changbin's account anyway. He told me I could use that hehe. _

  
  


Changbin, the resident enabler. You could plan to rob a bank and he would assist you in doing the same. Like when they prank called Hyunjin. Or when Changbin got his cousin to steal Seungmin's credit card. 

  
  


Felix is no saint either. They together are a very dangerous pair. He would die before crossing any one of them.

  
  


Anyhow, the devil duo are angels with the cab guys' cats. And they were sold for just $50 and promise of free snacks. Teenagers.

  
  


Hospital visits are a different deal altogether.

  
  


He has to endure the stench and crowded corridors for one.

  
  


And the next one is - Bang Chan.

  
  


Or the cab guy's doctor. 

  
  


The dimpled guy who is hell-bent on asking for Seungmin's number. 

  
  


See, Seungmin is not against having fun times. It's second nature to him. But the timing of Chan's approach is pitiful. 

  
  


Also, Chan is hella direct. 

  
  


Like writing out his number on the prescription kind of direct.

  
  


Man, his guts are admirable. Seungmin is 54% flattered, 46% weirded out. Isn't that against hospital policies?

  
  


It doesn't help that the guy is hot as fuck. Total banger.

  
  


Maybe they can reconnect when Seungmin is not plotting a murder.

  
  


_ Is he one of your flings? I don't know man. He looks like he could eat you whole. In front of me. I want to be spared of your weird kinks, please. _

  
  


_ Nobody asked you, Minho! _

  
  


And yeah, he needs to sue the cab company for making such lousy doors. All that monthly fair, spent over nothing.

  
  


\---------

  
  


'So..you thought about what to do?'

  
  


'How specific Changbin. Yes, I'll kick his ass once he gets out of the hospital. Sad it's gonna take one more week.'

  
  


'You willingly took up this work, just saying.'

  
  


'No, I did not. Why would I bring trouble to myself, Binnie. I'm not you.'

  
  


'I can't even get angry at that haha. In my defense, it was Felix who wanted to do it.'

  
  


'And you did not? Go lie to someone who'd actually believe it.'

  
  


'Felix, babe, stop renegade-ing. This is serious. We can continue our private show at home.'

  
  


'You two are impossible.'

  
  


'All that angst because we broke your turtle tank. What happened to ride or die? Bros over hoes, sorry Lix.'

  
  


'I CANNOT FIND PIPA. IF I CANNOT FIND HER I WILL KILL YOU WITH MY OWN HANDS!!'

  
  


'Calm down. Jesus. We are also looking for it. We did not mean to do it, honestly.'

  
  


'Yeah, of course. You just wanted to be handsy. In my living room. Without me present. What the fuck.'

  
  


'Hey, we could do in your presence too. If you want.'

  
  


'Shut up and look for it.'

  
  


Seungmin deserves better friends. 

  
  


And pets. 

  
  


Where is his Diamondback turtle hiding anyway? It's small but still faster than any racing car. Sometimes. Rest of the time Pipa just likes to hide in its shell and hibernate. 

  
  


Seungmin wishes he could hibernate too. Store all his food at once and go into a deep slumber. Adulting is hard.

  
  


They finally find it under the kitchen sink. How the hell Pipa walked that far without anyone noticing it? Or maybe it teleported?

  
  


Don't tell Changbin, but Seungmin is actually glad for his antics. Or theirs. He always forgets Felix is an equal in their shenanigans. Most often the initiator. 

  
  


Anyway, he could stall his hospital visit all thanks to them. Two hours lost. And the visitor hours close in half an hour. Sweet. 

  
  


He will only get five minutes with the cab guy at max. If he manages to delay the short trip further. Which he is totally not planning to.

  
  


Less time in the actual ward means more time outside. Maybe he can flirt some more with Dr. Chan? Maybe they can plan a quickie? 

  
  


Wow, Seungmin is super lucky today.

  
  


Or maybe not.

  
  


His happy steps change into drag as soon as he enters the designated room. 501 - Lee Minho. 

  
  


The bane of his existence is up and ready. Out of his Johnnies. In a loose pajama bottom and flannel shirt. Clothes he had nagged Seungmin into buying. What the hell.

  
  


'Why are you not in your bed? Wait, where is your stuff?'

  
  


'Calm down, Minnie boy. I don't need the bed or this room any more. Getting discharged today, hurrah!'

  
  


How can this happen? This annoying man was due to be released one week later? Seungmin has to know, he's the one who is paying for his shit.

  
  


'You are joking...I did not receive any message or call? How the fuck…'

  
  


'Because I told them not to. The staff here think I want to surprise my bae. Everyone likes romantic shtick.'

  
  


'What bae?'

  
  


'You, of course.'

  
  


'Umm, are you sure it was just limbs? I think you broke your skull too. What rubbish are you saying? I would never date someone like you, asshole.'

  
  


'Famous last words haha. I don't want to date you either. But I had to play victim. To get out of here. Hospitals suck. And I miss my babies. I don't know if they are okay...'

  
  


Minho is being dramatic. Seungmin shows him videos of his cats everyday, like a routine. The man knows his 'babies' are happy with Jisung and Jeongin.

  
  


'Now, I don't mind chatting with you. But I have places to be. Like your home.'

  
  


'Wait a second. Why my home? You know you have a place right?'

  
  


'Yup, a place I'll soon have to deposit because someone forced me into plasters. And without my jobs, I can't pay a dime.'

  
  


'It was an accident!! Will you drop it? Fine. You can stay at my place till you are out of these plasters. Not a day long, you get it?'

  
  


'Lovely! I knew you'd be so understanding, baby. Muah. Shall we go now?'

  
  


What did Seungmin get himself into?

  
  


\----------

  
  


Me: jisungie~

  
  


Devil #1: are you okay?

Devil #1: you being sweet with me?

Devil #1: what goes on?

  
  


Me: wdym im always sweet you <3

Me: can you please clean the house for me?

  
  


Devil #1: ummmm

Devil #1: okay!

Devil #1: bring me chocobanana pls 🥺

  
  


Me: whatever you say!

  
  


Devil #1: sus 👀

  
  


The fifteen minutes ride back home feels like a deja vu. Minus the smell of food.

  
  


At least the cab guy is enjoying it fully. Minho. He has a name, we get it. But Seungmin can't help, he is very used to referring to him as the cab guy. Suits him better, in his opinion. 

  
  


Minho is on his phone, probably chatting with someone. He is beaming, chuckling every now and then. Good for him. At least he has something to be happy about. Apart from the torture he has put Seungmin in, of course.

  
  


It's just one week. Seungmin can do it.

  
  


Jisung is surprisingly obedient today. He has cleaned up everything well. Seungmin's apartment looks fresh like the day he moved in. No trash in sight. Dishes arranged neatly on the drying rack. Laundry at its place. Or it's probably tucked inside something. 

  
  


Wow, Jisung deserves an award for saving Seungmin's ass. 

  
  


The same Jisung who is throwing death glares at him. Oh, no. It's not directed at him. But to someone behind him. 

  
  


Jisung is glaring at Minho.

  
  


'Hey Jisungie, thanks so much! I owe you loads.'

  
  


He straight up ignores him looking at the back in his hand instead. Seungmin is hurt. Maybe.

  
  


'Who are you?'

  
  


Jisung asks Minho. Seungmin steps aside so the man can get into the view. He should grab popcorn while he's at it. This is pretty interesting. 

  
  


'Hi! I'm Minho. I know you..you take care of Soonie, Doongie, Dori for me, right? Thanks, man!'

  
  


The mention of cats has no impact on Jisung.

  
  


Minho, read the room. Jisung is not here for pleasantries. He is here to kill. Seems like Seungmin's job is going to get much easier.

  
  


'No, what are you doing here? In my apartment?'

  
  


'I thought it was Seungmin's?'

  
  


'I said what I said!'

  
  


'Oh, okay. I'm going to stay here for a week.'

  
  


'Why?'

  
  


'Umm...I just came out of the hospital. I have no place to be in?'

  
  


'Why here?'

  
  


'Man, you're so fiesty.'

  
  


Then something unexpected happens. Minho moves to ruffle Jisung's hair. Seungmin flinches.

  
  


Wrong move, mister intelligent.

  
  


'Don't fucking touch me. Get out.'

  
  


Seungmin needs to step in or it might turn into a bloodbath. This can wait. They should do it privately, maybe in woods so they cannot find the body.

  
  


'Hey, hey. Sung, Minho is here to help us yeah? You like his cats, right? He will leave in a week, okay? I'll buy you whatever you want. Just let's be civil.'

  
  


Jisung visibly relaxes.

  
  


'Okay, but Min. He will sleep on the sofa.'

  
  


'Of course.'

  
  


'And you. Don't you dare touch Seungmin. He is mine!'

  
  


What?

  
  


'What?'

  
  


'Seungmin is going to be my boyfriend when I turn eighteen! Just one year! So keep your hands off him. Do you understand?'

  
  


'Okay, okay.'

  
  


Jisung storms out. Leaving both Minho and Seungmin speechless.

  
  


'Do you guys really……'

  
  


'No, no no. I don't even know where he got this idea. I swear I never promised anything like that.'

  
  


'Why is this so funny?'

  
  


'Go ahead. Laugh at my misery. You love doing that anyway.'

  
  


Minho is laughing like a madman. Seungmin feels like ripping all his hairs out.

  
  


\----------

  
  


Living with Minho is a nightmare.

  
  


Seungmin had expected this. But this is way worse that he had imagined. Ever.

  
  


You see Seungmin is not a very organized person. And he knows that. But he likes it that way. His home might be messy but he has survived for so long and will do in the future as well. 

  
  


Minho strongly disagrees.

  
  


He straight up calls his apartment a dumpster. What the hell.

  
  


_ You throw used plates and spoons and everything on the coffee table. Like you treat every single corner of your home as your kitchen. _

  
  


He can't help if his counter space is so small to hold much stuff. And hey, he cleans up. Every other day.

  
  


_ Clothes here. Clothes there. What the hell, Seungmin. Do you even know you can reuse your changed clothes? Why do you have to throw them into the laundry every day? This apartment stinks of moist clothes! _

  
  


He has to get the dryer fixed. But Seungmin is not able to visit the city for three and a half weeks. Who is responsible for that, eh? Also, he likes the smell of laundry for heaven's sake. 

  
  


_ How do you even survive on canned food? You can't even do a simple egg? How are you 24? You are worse than a teenager! _

  
  


Minho is worse than his mom. She nags but at least leaves his stuff as is. 

  
  


This man has no respect for personal space. At all. 

  
  


Two days in and Minho has all of Seungmin's place captured. Legit. 

  
  


His socks are no longer on top of the cupboard but stored neatly in a spare plastic container. He even thought of pushing it pair wise, solo socks inside the other one. Who does that?

  
  


Seungmin's winter coats are stored and arranged anticlockwise in the hallway closet. Hangers facing inside.

  
  


All of his packaged food has been sorted into brands and pushed in different cabinets. It will take Seungmin years to find them!

  
  


His sofa and carpet is vacuumed regularly. Seungmin is forced to use a plate when he eats his crackers or anything with crumbs. 

  
  


Pipa's tank looks clearer now. Soonie, Doongie, and Dori have a designated space for their cat towers and toys. One of the main items Minho made sure to migrate from his apartment. 

  
  


Even Jisung has to follow Minho's rules in Seungmin's house. Which often results in a word war. No surprise there.

  
  


Minho should have been a hostel warden or something. Not whatever jobs he takes up currently.

  
  


But Seungmin endures Minho's nags and demands. With only little protest. 

  
  


Because. Food.

  
  


Delicious home-cooked food.

  
  


Seungmin would never admit this aloud but Minho is an amazing cook. Like even better than Felix. Sorry, Lixie boy!

  
  


And he can cook with one hand. Seungmin can't do it even with both.

  
  


He's been getting hot meals three times a day. Even without stepping a foot outside, apart from yesterday's grocery round. Minho had been feral with the shopping, dictating Seungmin to get this and that. Greens. Meat. Juice. Durian. Eww. 

  
  


Jisung seems to appreciate Minho's cooking as well. He is glaring less. But the boy makes sure to stick to Seungmin when Minho is around. Like a puppy claiming the owner. Seungmin would find it cute if it wasn't him at stake. 

  
  


'Make your bed. I'm preparing pancakes.'

  
  


'Okay.'

  
  


It is too domestic. Seungmin is scared of this. What if he gets used to Minho's presence in his apartment?

  
  


No way.

  
  


It's just five days more.

  
  


\-----------

  
  


'You never told me your cab guy was this hot?'

  
  


'What? Minho? Please. He is a nagging aunt at the top. Even worse than Maa. And that's saying something.'

  
  


'Such a liar. You totally find him hot. Even I can see with my bare eyes.'

  
  


'You wear glasses, Felix.'

  
  


'Details. But do you think he will be up for a threesome with me and Bin?'

  
  


'Dude, at least pretend to listen to my rants. Why are you always this horny?'

  
  


'Oh, as if you are a prude. Don't forget you fucked my ex-boss.'

  
  


'Shut up!'

  
  


Seungmin likes parachuting into troubles. A hundred percent.

  
  


Because why else he would invite his troublesome best friend and his partner home. To meet Minho. The guy who has Seungmin's world turned upside down.

  
  


Changbin had cheered loudly on the phone. Nearly blasting his ear drums. 

  
  


And then they were home, within two hours. With a champagne bottle in hand. Why so extra. There was nothing to be celebrated here.

  
  


Changbin had greeted Minho like they were soulmates or something. Bone-crushing hugs included. Minho had been equally ecstatic. 

  
  


Is Seungmin that boring?

  
  


Felix, on the other hand, had played his coy self. Being all fluttery eyes and swaying hips. Tactics Seungmin is totally used to. Their way to get another victim to their bed. Good luck pursuing Minho. This guy would do anything but fall into their charms. Hopefully.

  
  


'So, Minho. It's nice to finally meet you. Seungmin talks a lot about you.'

  
  


Forget Minho, Seungmin will kill Changbin first. A sharp edge and goner.

  
  


'I hope only good things.'

  
  


That guy has the audacity to laugh. As if he is not aware of Seungmin's glare.

  
  


'Oh, don't worry. Only the best!'

  
  


'Minho, do you have a partner?'

  
  


It's Felix. Wow, he is fast.

  
  


'Nah, I don't even have a job right now haha.'

  
  


Right. He is mooching off Seungmin's bank balance.

  
  


'Seungmin is single too.'

  
  


Et tu, Felix?

  
  


How dare he sell him out like that! 

  
  


'I know. With the way he lives, no one would want to date him anyway.'

  
  


Ouch. That was uncalled for. Why does this hurt?

  
  


Minho is looking down at him.

  
  


'No one would want you either mister I want everything to be my way. Motheren wannabe.'

  
  


'Looks like we started a war here, Felix.'

  
  


'Oops.'

  
  


\---------

  
  


It's not a war.

  
  


They are still cohabiting. Sharing kitchen, bathroom, food, T.V.. But not a word has been said between them. It's been twelve hours. 

  
  


Minho is more than annoying. He is an insensitive prick with no sense of gratitude. Sure he helps Seungmin out with house chores. But who is he to make personal remarks at Seungmin? That too in front of his friends? Asshole.

  
  


Jisung notices the awkward situation too. Seungmin can feel his hesitance from afar. But he knows the boy won't ask him anything. He is too proud to show he cares about Minho. He just flops on Seungmin's sofa and starts his homework.

  
  


Minho is in the kitchen, making soup for dinner. Veggies and mushrooms. Seungmin had his eyes on Minho all the time. Just to help out if he needs anything. Nothing else.

  
  


Seungmin sets out cutlery neatly on the dinner table. Hyper aware of Minho's eyes on him. That man was monitoring his steps closely to make sure the bowls were placed correctly. In a perfect layout. Go get some ruler to measure, weirdo.

  
  


Jisung takes up his seat pretty quickly. The boy is hungry. Minho sits on his right while Seungmin goes all around to sit directly across Jisung. Petty.

  
  


It feels like a family dinner. 

  
  


Wait, what is Seungmin even thinking. Jisung isn't family, even though he has a fixed place in Seungmin's home and dinner table. Minho is far from being his home. He is a guest, a temporary resident in his place. He will leave in three days.

  
  


Seungmin is overthinking this.

  
  


\----------

  
  


Minho gets his cast removed on Saturday. One day before he promised to get out of Seungmin's hair and house permanently.

  
  


The hospital looks the same. The stench and weird people.

  
  


Seungmin is waiting outside Dr. Chan's office. It would take Minho around twenty to twenty-five minutes. He is nursing a canned juice to kill time. 

  
  


'Oh, you are Mr. Lee's boyfriend, right?'

  
  


'Umm...no?'

  
  


It's one of the nurses. He remembers her from Minho's hospital room before. 

  
  


'You broke up? Oh, I am so sorry. It's just Mr. Lee told us so many stories about you both. You two were cute together. Sorry for overstepping though. I'll head back now.'

  
  


The lady is stumbling on her words. Totally flustered. 

  
  


Minho had talked about him? About them? But what exactly?

  
  


What made these nurses think they were a couple?

  
  


Dr. Chan is the first to step out of the room.

  
  


'Hey! Good to see you here.'

  
  


'Same.'

  
  


'The cast is out now. Minho can start walking freely after a couple of physiotherapy sessions. He has to make sure not to put a lot of strain though.'

  
  


'Okay.'

  
  


'So, keeping that aside. How about we discuss other things over dinner?'

  
  


'I don't know Dr. Chan. It's too sudden.'

  
  


'Then a cup of coffee, maybe?'

  
  


He is persistent. Seungmin had expected this much.

  
  


'Seungmin hates coffee. Your bad luck, doctor.'

  
  


'What the hell, Minho. No one asked you.'

  
  


'But he clearly knows nothing about you.'

  
  


'And you do?'

  
  


'Yeah I do. I have been living with you for five days. I'm sure I know you better than him at least.'

  
  


'Like that matters. Okay, Dr Chan. Let's go have coffee. It's suffocating here.'

  
  


'Alright, I'll see you later?'

  
  


'Yeah, after I drop him home.'

  
  


'Just go. I can call a cab. The cast is off. I'm a fully functioning adult now.'

  
  


'I'll call jisung to help—'

  
  


'Just go. Whatever.'

  
  


\--------

  
  


Dr. Chan has a fancy Audi and a fancier coffee shop choice.

  
  


Seungmin is underdressed for this high-end cafe. He had no idea he'd be landing straight to a date after all that happened today. At least his t-shirt is new.

  
  


They are greeted with happy smiles at the entrance. Seungmin wants to run away. 

  
  


Their table is at the end of the last row. A secluded area. Dr. Chan knows this place and people very well. He sits at the opposite side, immediately picking up the menu card to distract himself.

  
  


_ White Truffle and Gold Pizza ---- $24000 _

  
  


What?

  
  


This is insane. 

  
  


'Looks like you are enjoying yourself.'

  
  


Dr. Chan is smiling wide. 

  
  


'Mmm.'

  
  


'Found something you like?'

  
  


Mental peace, please. Can't seem to find it in this shitty, overpriced menu.

  
  


'Just….Assam tea.'

  
  


'So, you are actually not a coffee person.'

  
  


'No, I can try.'

  
  


'No, no. I want you to feel comfortable here.'

  
  


They sip on their drinks, long silence stretched between them. 

  
  


It's not that Seungmin finds Dr. Chan unattractive or if he is boring. He could actually bang the guy on this table, Dr. Chan is that hot. But not today. This date has come at a very bad timing.

  
  


'Sorry for being the most boring date ever.'

  
  


'Uh, you are actually okay. I have had worse. One person took it as a dare and….I don't wanna remember it.'

  
  


And the atmosphere lightens up with that. 

  
  


They talk some more. Just random stuff between plates and plates of pastries and puffs. 

  
  


'Take my number, in case you need a hand.'

  
  


Dr. Chan winks. Words matching with his gestures. This man is damn bold. Seungmin likes it.

  
  


'Oh yeah, don't worry.'

  
  


He comes back to an empty apartment. Plus, Pipa.

  
  


Minho is gone. Soonie, Doongie, Dori and their cat tower are gone. The sofa bed is put back into its original state. Minho's luggage and shoes are gone.

  
  


But the apartment still reeks of him.

  
  


Not just the Febreze, but everything else as well. 

  
  


His kitchen is spotless. Wardrobe arranged the way Minho had forced him to do. Laundry empty. Even his own bed is made with a tucked blanket and his tens of plushies.

  
  


Seungmin wants to mess it all up. 

  
  


He had wanted this right? Even counting the days to Minho's finally leaving him alone.

  
  


Then why does this hurt?

  
  


There is a click and the turn of the door knob. Is he back?

  
  


It's Jisung. With his notebooks and homework materials.

  
  


'Hello, Min.'

  
  


'Hi, Jisung.'

  
  


'Umm. I saw him leaving like half an hour ago. You guys had a fight, right?'

  
  


'Sorta.'

  
  


'Hmm...he is not bad. I'll actually miss his food, don't tell him that.'

  
  


Seungmin won't.

  
  


'You know what, I don't wanna be your boyfriend anymore. Minho is definitely a better deal.'

  
  


'Hey!'

  
  


Jisung is teasing him. This little piece of shit. Seungmin wants to smother him in kisses. But he hugs him tightly instead.

  
  


Screw everything, Jisung is his family.

  
  


Maybe Minho is too.

  
  


\---------

  
  


Seungmin goes back to the office two days later. Minho is not in the cab.

  
  


He is not there for three more days.

  
  


Seungmin has had enough.

  
  


Me: hey. you don't have to skip your jobs because of me.

  
  


He receives a reply not even a minute later.

  
  


Minho: its not you. i got fired. from all of them

  
  


Shit. This is not what Seungmin had imagined. It is way worse.

  
  


Me: im sorry….

  
  


Minho: no need

  
  


Seungmin knows it's not his fault. He did everything to keep Minho floating when he was injured. But then again, Minho was in the hospital because of Seungmin.

  
  


Me: can i help with anything?

  
  


Minho: no, leave me alone

  
  


He does the exact opposite. Seungmin goes directly to Minho's apartment after his day is over.

  
  


It's on the second floor. His memory supplies him with directions. And the cab driver helps. 

  
  


Seungmin's nerves are on an all-time high as he takes the stairs. He is wary of Minho's reaction. What if he throws him off the window? Second floor isn't that high, he would break some bones at the max. But the hospital visits. Seungmin cringes internally.

  
  


One ring. Two rings.

  
  


Minho lets him be outside for over two-three minutes. Still as cruel as ever.

  
  


He looks gaunt. It's only been four days since Seungmin last saw him. But Minho looks like he has aged at least five years. 

  
  


He has lost some weight for sure. That smirk is nowhere on his face. He looks bored. 

  
  


Seungmin steps inside and is immediately greeted by Soonie. The best host ever. Doongie is perched on the lone table for two placed at the side of the living area. Totally unbothered by someone's presence. Dori is nowhere in sight. Definitely under the bed, as he did back at Seungmin's apartment. 

  
  


'I remember telling you to leave me alone?'

  
  


The sass. 

  
  


'You did not tell me, technically. You texted. There's a lot of difference.'

  
  


'Okay, mister intellectual. Now do you mind telling me why exactly are you here?'

  
  


'Look. I felt guilty…'

  
  


'It's not on you. I will get a new job, don't worry. It's a matter of how many days. I have been living through multiple jobs anyway. No one seems to like me enough to keep me for longer.'

  
  


'Hey, that's not true.'

  
  


'You wanted me out of your hair. And now I am. What can't you let me be in peace for once?'

  
  


'I cannot -'

  
  


'Go, have your dates. Chan likes you.'

  
  


'But I don't like him.'

  
  


There is a shift in the mood. Minho looks confused.

  
  


'See, I'm here because my home looks empty without you. I don't know what spell you have put on me. But everything back at my place reminds me of you. And it's not a request. But you can come home anytime. To me. To Jisung. He misses you. Don't tell him you know this. Please. I can take care of the both of us. And Jisung.'

  
  


'What are you saying -'

  
  


'I am saying that, Minho, I don't like Dr. Chan because I like you. Weird right?'

  
  


'No, it isn't.'

  
  


And then Minho kisses him. Square on the mouth. Barely a smack but enough to send Seungmin into a frenzy of emotions.

  
  


'Not enough.'

  
  


And then Seungmin is pushing Minho to the bedroom. Hands cupping his face delicately while Minho holds him by the waist. Lips busy exploring the others.

  
  


Lips turn into hands and then everything heightens. Seungmin loves this feeling.

  
  


'So are we dating now?'

  
  


'Nope!'

  
  


'Why?'

  
  


'Consider taking durian cake out of your weekly breakfast and we'll date.'

  
  


'Not fair~'

  
  


\------------

  
  


**Minho** ❤️ joined  **Let's hug it out, bitch**

  
  


Binnie: yo!

Binnie: good to see you here!!

Binnie: lets have a party this sat?

  
  


Minho❤️: thanks😅

Minho❤️: sure?

  
  


Me: don't overwhelm him, changbin

  
  


Lixie Babie: so

Lixie Babie: minho

Lixie Babie: up for a foursome?

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing this one! 
> 
> Thank you for reading❤️
> 
> You can reach out to me on Twitter @linoshub


End file.
